Serena On the Edge of Innocence
by alexcat58
Summary: Serena Tsukino suffers from manic depression. Her father Mr.Kenji Tsukino as musician has not had time to visit her. She is entered in a psychiatric ward and meets Darien Chiba.Only he's there for anger management.Will these to get along with there diffic


Same Fanfic as my other one but this one is with sailormoon characters.I like it better.

Serena Tsukino

Darien Chiba

Amy Mizuno

Kenji Tsukino

Ikuko Tsukino

Beryl

and more not important until later

**

* * *

****On the Edge of Innocence **

"Mother GO AWAY!!" Serena shouted behind her bathroom door. She had been locked in since she herd her father was not going to be visiting her.

"_I knew it; he always does this to me. Mother maybe told him not to come!" She thought _

She had slit her wrist but was now acting as if she didn't. The problem was she had and she was loosing a great amount of blood.

She had mucus coming out of her nose; she was bleeding immensely and was crying hysterically.

"Serena, honey please come out!" "We can talk about this" her mother said with a pleading voice.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" once that was said she fell unconscious to the floor.

Her mother heard a thump and got worried because she did not hear her crying anymore.

"Honey open the door" she asked and did not hear a reply and ran toward the phone.

She was nervously dialing nine one one .But managed to call. There was ringing.

* * *

I tried opening my eyes but they had a moist substance surrounding them. I could see a faint light through the opening of my eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Mother?"

"Yes honey I am here" her mother said with a sleepy voice.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Most of the day its 6:00 A.M" Mrs. Tsukino said.

I was about to list my hands to rub my eyes, but felt my wrist was caught on something.

"_It's probably bandages." I thought_

I looked down and saw they were on restraints. I started moving but they wouldn't disappear. As I looked towards my mother, I saw a nurse from the corner of my eye moving in on me.

"TAKE IT OFF!!" "TAKE IT OFF!!" "PLEASE I PROMISE I WONT DO IT AGAIN!!" I was now crying hysterically.

"Mother please!!" That's when I started to feel drowsy and it all went black.

**

* * *

****3 Hours later**

**TIME: 9:00 A.M**

"Hello I am Dr.Beryl; I am here to confirm the next step towards your daughter's recuperation."

"She will be sent to the Hopkins Psychiatric Ward when she wakes up."

"Thank you very much Dr.Beryl." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"We just need you to sign these papers." she said

Mrs. Tsukino signed the papers and hoped for the best.

"Thank you for your corporation, it will do her well."

We arrived at the ward like around two thirty in the afternoon. Besides the fact that she was handcuffed she wasn't even allowed to bring some personal belongings."

"You will be sent to your room to get situated; from there you may go where ever you please IN THE WARD!" Dr.Beryl said.

My mother shook his hand and said again "Thank you for everything"

"Don't worry the pleasure was all mine" she said.

We walked into my new room, and I had to tell her.

"Mother stop it please, you are such a hypocrite!"

"It's your fault why I am like this." "You probably told dad not to come?" she said with anger rising in her voice.

That's when I saw my mother just give me a hug and a kiss turn around and leave.

"I can't believe she is doing this to me!!" I said with a frustrated tone.

"Hello" I suddenly heard from behind me.

"Oh hi" I said

"I'm Amy" she said as she extended her arm.

"I'm Serena" I said as I reached and shook her hand.

"So what are you in for?" she asked

"Manic-depression" I replied

"You?" I asked

"Anorexia"

"Oh okay, you're my roommate right?" I asked

"Yes, I am. It's not as bad as you think!!" she said with a grin

"Yea whatever you say." I said

* * *

A couple of days passed. I didn't hear from my mother.

I met a couple of people Andrew, Chad, Raye and Rita. They all had there problems but were really nice._ "I really don't know why I am here in the first place it's not my fault!!"I thought._

They were having a little party today for all the people from the ward. I was busy but decided to go later when I had time. As I left my room and walked towards the corridor I turned left and came into view with the bluest most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. As I looked in the room he was in I saw that he was now being seated next to some people who I presume are his parents. I decided to leave that for later and headed outside.

Once outside I met up with Ally. I saw her smile and come running towards me.

"Did you see the new guy, he's a hottie!!" she said with a smile

She looked awfully pale today.

"Yes." I said

"He's in for anger management" she said

"Oh is that so.?"

"Yea I over heard it."

"OH MY GOD he's coming our way!" she said in a whisper of excitement.


End file.
